


Le silence

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [5]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Silence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen aimerait que John rentre.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le silence

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit texte écrit sur le thème du silence. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain !

La maison des Smith baignait dans le silence, les enfants étaient partis se coucher, John était encore au travail, remplissant des papiers, évaluant des dossiers confidentiels sur les groupes de résistants, et Helen, lisant dans son lit, savourait ces instants de calme. Cependant, la présence de son mari lui manquait terriblement, John travaillait tard la plupart des soirs et la femme de l’Obergruppenführer se languissait de lui.

Ce silence pesait sur le cœur de Mrs Smith et l’oppressait. Elle voulait ressentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps, la force de ses bras et la tendresse avec laquelle ils faisaient l’amour. Elle savait qu’il l’aimait plus que tout au monde et qu’il souhaitait lui aussi rentrer plutôt, profiter de sa famille et de son épouse mais le travail de SS sous le regard scrutateur du Führer et de ses collaborateurs était beaucoup trop important. Bon nombre de femmes auraient pensé que leurs maris les trompaient mais Helen avait confiance en son partenaire, ils se disaient absolument tout ou ils finissaient par s’avouer certains secrets lorsque le temps de les digérer s’était écoulé. L’honnêteté était la chose la plus importante dans un couple et les Smith avaient toujours été honnêtes l’un envers l’autre. Mais lorsque le matin viendrait, ce silence disparaîtrait avec la joie des enfants, le sourire de son époux et le bruit des tasses au petit-déjeuner.

Tandis qu’elle commençait à s’endormir, le silence fut rompu avec la porte de sa chambre qui s’ouvrit doucement. Les yeux d’Helen croisèrent ceux de John et un éclat de tendresse passa entre eux. Sans un bruit, l’homme vint s’allonger à ses côtés et serra contre lui sa bien-aimée avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Le couple s’endormit ainsi dans le calme et la tranquillité. Parfois le silence était angoissant mais dans les bras d’un être cher, il devenait réconfortant et apaisant.


End file.
